


You can't go back 90s

by Laien



Category: Oasis (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:21:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22816150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laien/pseuds/Laien
Summary: 在另一个世纪怀念90年代时，他会想起他吗。
Relationships: Andy Bell/Liam Gallagher
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	You can't go back 90s

再回不到九十年代那会儿了。  
这是摇滚明星们说过最多的一句话吗，当然不是，也许fuck off或者bullshit之类的才是他们口中最常见的几个词儿，但你必须得承认，再也回不到九十年代那会儿了。  
那时候英国还没脱欧，唐宁街门口也没趴着那只猫，银行家们的谎言也能圆的恰到好处，满街的青年们都听摇滚，CD机是个好东西，咖啡，酒精，叶子，都是年轻人们的最佳伴侣，露天的音乐节上人人都举着打火机，一簇又一簇的，像是人们灵魂里抽出的一小条，在黑夜里闪着光。  
如今夜晚里能看见的就只是方方块块的智能手机屏幕，把人们一张苍白的脸照得发亮，没有表情也不知在想着什么。  
安迪贝也在使用推特，这是个全新的属于网络的时代，很难说是怎么回事，至少他们小的时候那会儿可没想过一切都被放进一个小盒子里，你从spotify里就能听见最新的音乐，再也不用排队去买新发行的CD，他喜欢这个时代，但有时候也觉得，一切是不是变得太容易些了。  
手指在屏幕上滑动，一目十行地看着成排的英文单词，社交网络就像一份电子的报纸，只不过更加实时，更加杂乱……川普决定……英国的医疗保险制度……Pretty Green收益不佳即将收购重组……？  
安迪的目光停在了这儿。  
  
他没去过Pretty Green，那是利亚姆会穿的衣服，他穿着，不怎么好看，至少他自己是那么觉得的，再年轻一点儿的时候，他随意穿件白t，金发加上粉色的墨镜，无论是男人女人，台下的粉丝都为他疯狂，但时间好像已经过去太久了，他的主唱，不，现在只能说是他过去的主唱，还是原来那样，过去是衬衫扣子扣到第一颗，现在仍然是parka外套拉得严严实实，也不知道他热不热，安迪贝是知道的，利亚姆其实是容易流汗的体质，但他总把自己裹起来，像只夏天来临没来得及换去皮毛的小熊。  
其实他有一件Pretty Green但是已经很旧了，那是利亚姆拿给他的，对，不是送，而是拿给他穿的，他记得很清楚，2009年的8月份，那是绿洲刚刚解散的那个夏天，利亚姆根本不怎么出门，录音室还是家里，门口都守着成群的记者，等着看看这位摇滚明星的窘态，他们好不容易逃脱了这一波镜头，躲进了昏暗的小酒吧，甚至连杯金汤力也没能喝上，又被路人给盯上了，他们走进了利亚姆创立的服装店，利亚姆叫他穿上一件假装店员去，然后就那么蒙混过关了，如果是1999年，利亚姆一定拉着安迪，或者干脆推开安迪，去和那些纠缠不休的人打一架，头破血流见了条子也无所谓，但那是2009年，他正度过一个燥热而沮丧的夏天，利亚姆累了，安迪也知道，所以他们，就那样有些窘迫地站在衣架后面，显得有些荒谬可笑，他透过金属和布料的间隙看见对方的下垂眼，那是双深蓝色的眼睛，下眼睫很长，嘴角紧紧绷着，除了一点皱纹，他，和1994年的时候并无二异。  
1994年Definitely Maybe发行，他看见电视转播里那个年轻男孩的栗色头发和蓝眼睛，双手背在后面，弯着脊背，抬头唱歌，从那具身体里掉落出来的音符如果能实体化，那么当时的他就是溺死在海洋中的人。他早知道McAlan签下了那支曼城乐队，他只是没想到，那个走路摇摇晃晃像小混混一样的男孩，居然是这样的，用美丽来形容他的一切也不为过。尽管利亚姆会吐槽钉鞋乐队就是一群傻逼，但他还是参加了不少oasis的派对，总能远远看见那个暴风眼里的男孩和他的哥哥，或者和其他的男人女人们黏在一起，安迪好像从没有太靠近过。  
1997年安迪组了自己的第二支乐队，他的新主唱是……一个无论从哪儿看都像Liam Gallagher的人，不出预料地，媒体们也在追问着这和oasis有什么关联，安迪换上中产阶级一贯会抬出来的话术用inspiration对应所有问题，但面对真正的利亚姆，这个词儿没有用，或者说一切的词语都没有用，他的主唱打了利亚姆一拳，而他满脑子里想的都是，利亚姆会很痛的。  
后来安迪去和利亚姆道歉了，无关面子问题，他是真的想看看利亚姆怎么样了，可是那个男孩就双手抱在胸前，倚着门框扯出个坏笑，“安迪贝你是不是喜欢我啊？”  
安迪陷入一阵恐慌，他不知道该怎么办，他也不知道自己为什么要怔在那儿，他也本可以用一个玩笑话回过去的，但他什么也没说，言语面对Liam Gallagher时是没有用的，它们卡在嗓子眼儿里不愿意面对现实。  
“你当然也喜欢我，所有人都喜欢我。”利亚姆自顾自地拉开冰箱倒了杯蓝莓汁，放在安迪面前，“给你的，中产阶级乖小孩儿。”他笑着倒在一旁的沙发上，手里还摆弄着一张披头士的黑胶碟，男孩的脚踝从长裤里裸露出一块，就在他膝盖旁边，只有两公分的距离。  
安迪笑了，也许成立Hurricane不是个好决定，但他允许自己失败一次。  
  
1999年安迪接到Noel Gallagher的电话时并不惊讶，他早听说oasis正焦头烂额地找着贝斯手，愿意加入的，Gallagher兄弟根本看不上，而他们觉得可以的那些，没人再愿意掺和Gallagher家的烂事儿，尽管oasis是当代英国最热最伟大的乐队之一，但却在三个月巡演在即之时找不到贝斯手。  
任谁都会震惊Ride的主音吉他要去oasis弹贝斯这件事儿，他自己也一样，但是安迪知道，他在做正确的决定，签合同那天Noel的表情像是一直在质疑他脑子坏掉了似的，谁也不知道安迪是怎么想的，但摇滚歌手做点意料之外的事儿不也很正常。  
  
2000年的温布利演唱会，他站在利亚姆右手边，那时候他真的太像列侬了，圆圆的薄眼睛挂在鼻梁上，栗色头发留得长了一些，而且很柔软，他知道这点，因为利亚姆喝醉酒了在巡演大巴里没站稳一下子倒在他身上，头就靠在他的脖颈处，和安迪比，利亚姆就小巧得可爱，他还听见利亚姆嘴里念叨着，安迪太瘦了，一点都不好抱。  
  
第一晚，安迪穿着白色衬衫，他很兴奋，但还要假装很淡定的样子，Gallagher兄弟没什么不好的，就是嘴太贱了。  
他们喝了个烂醉，因为没什么比一场几万人共同狂欢的夜晚更令人血脉喷张。在酒精进入身体侵蚀身体的某个阶段，利亚姆会有点傻，这也是安迪在那天晚上发现的，他自己坐在一边，逡巡着视线中的一切，那个穿着蓝色牛仔衣的男孩拎着杯子坐在他对面傻笑，眼镜滑下来了一点儿，蓝眼睛，长长的下眼睫，对方按住他的肩膀凑了过来，一个好像没什么特殊意义的吻落到安迪脸上，他又再一次怔住了，他的喉结上下跳动了一下，整个夏季的渴都集中在这一瞬间。  
他拉住利亚姆的手，看男孩还傻笑着摇动玻璃杯里的液体，安迪已经在想，贝斯手应该可以和主唱谈恋爱吧？  
  
一转眼就过了十年，他做他的贝斯手十年，做到oasis都解散了，他又成了他的吉他手，他们从来没有说过什么，他写歌给他，十年前的愿望也算是实现了，真正的Liam Gallagher是他的主唱。而Mark来找他的时候，他也没想过太多，他可以同时做两个乐队的，不是吗，不比十年前的摇滚乐时代了，也不比二十几岁时候满满的精力和热情了。  
  
他去见了利亚姆，这次对方没有说话，没有倚在门边对他笑，甚至没有给他倒一杯蓝莓汁，他就沉默地坐在那儿，手指交缠在一起。  
  
利亚姆其实很怕痛，利亚姆其实并没有那么愤怒，利亚姆其实有点害怕。  
手指上起了一小块倒刺，他忍了好几天，但刚刚他拔了下去。  
“好，那Beady Eye解散了。”这是利亚姆对安迪说的最后一句话，最后一句。  
  
  
他叹了一口气，再也回不到九十年代那会儿了，屏幕上，一个手在背后拿着铃鼓，仰头唱歌的米老鼠图片出现了，他点开放大了看了看，然后长按了保存，退出，又迟疑着在灰色的心上点了一下，那颗心立刻变成了红色。


End file.
